Digital wallet account services enable a user to electronically store payment information in a user's digital wallet account. In payment transactions involving a digital wallet account, the payment information is often stored on an application or a module of a user computing device. Often, a user must have the user computing device present when conducting in-store digital wallet transactions with a point of sale device because the payment information is communicated from the user computing device to the point of sale device. For example, the user computing device and point of sale device may establish a wireless communication channel, such as a Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, or NFC communication channel to transmit payment information from the user computing device to the point of sale device. However, such a process may be inconvenient to the user because the user must physically carry a user computing device, such as a mobile phone, to conduct a digital wallet transaction, which may deter users from using digital wallet accounts. Current technology does not provide for providing direct access to payment account information associated with a user's digital wallet account at a merchant system point of sale device interface for selection by a user for use in a transaction at the point of sale device.